


Winchester Ink

by stutter_punk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Barista Gabriel, Barista Michael, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Openly Bisexual Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Tattoo Artist Castiel, Tattoo Artist Charlie, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattoo Artist Sam, barista lucifer, tattoo artist crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter_punk/pseuds/stutter_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Adams lead a quiet life in a small town in the South  East of England.  She enjoyed to read, sometimes make cakes and hang out with one or two of her friends at weekend. She was a quiet and introverted woman, who stuttered when she got nervous, or when she was under presure. But she was the proud co-owner of "Angel Arts and Crafts", a art supply shop in the middle of town. Business was somewhat slow on a Thursday afternoon, and Alex was dreaming about life, when she was pulled out of this dream by a certain Winchester who's searching for marker pens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Yo Yo!! Just to let y'all know, in this fic, I'm calling Gadreel "Tahmoh" (which is the name of the actor for him~), also Abner will be called Dan, (again to do with the actor~)ahh!! Thank you in advance for reading this fic, any kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3 <3

Alex Adams led a quiet life in a small town in the South East of England. She liked to watch movies in her spare time, she also enjoyed baking occasionally, and hanging out with her friend Gina over skype at the weekend and sometimes after work. She was a quiet and introverted woman, with a stutter, minor anxiety issues and low self esteem, but she was the proud co-owner of “Angel Arts and Crafts”, which was a small shop in the middle of the town, which stocked many different art supplies. The shop also acted as a art gallery, where local artists could put up their work, for everyone to see. She owned the shop alongside her friend Tahmoh, who was a Canadian artist. The two had met when they were in collage, and had become good friends, after working together on many art projects. When they’d both graduated, they opened the shop, and been running it for around three and a half years now. 

It was a cold Thursday afternoon. Business was somewhat slow, but that was understandable, it was the middle of middle of autumn, getting close to winter. 

Alex yawned quietly as she rubbed her umber brown eyes, and then ran her hands through her faded dyed red, curly hair, that she had been growing out from a short military style for some time now. Her natural dark brown hair colour was showing through with the roots, she was planning on her hair black soon. 

She’d been busy for most of the morning, doing a stock check, and then helping Tahmoh with re-arranging the display in the shop window. Now it was the afternoon, and Alex sat in the side room of the shop, the art gallery. She was reading a copy of “child 44” by Tom Rob Smith, and was waiting for Tahmoh to return. He’d had gone into town to pick up a bite to eat for the two of them. 

She glanced over to the shop opposite her, and smiled shyly to himself. Opposite “Angel Arts and Crafts” was a fairly new opened tattoo parlor, named “Winchester Ink”, that'd been open for around four months now. Alex didn’t have any tattoos of her own, but she’d always been interested in them, and was planning on getting a tattoo, in the spring time. She was planning on going over to Winchester ink to check the place out.

Alex was suddenly pulled out of her dreamy state by the door of her shop opening, making the small bell on the door ring. She got up quickly and walked back main room of the Shop to see a tall guy glancing around the store, his hands shoved into the back pockets of his denim skinny jeans. He wore a grey plaid shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Both arms were covered in intricate tattoo sleeves, one being flames, the other being a snake, twisting up the arm. His hair was brown like coffee, and came down to his jaw line, he had some of it tucked behind his ears. Both of his ear lobes were pierced with small silver hoops. When the guy turned and saw Alex, he smiled brightly. His honey brown eyes looking into Alex’s, this made Alex blush ever so slightly.

“H-Hello sir” Alex managed to say.

The guy chuckled, walking towards Alex.

“Sir? Please, call me Sam...!!” He greeted his voice calming and kind to Alex. The guy had a strong American accent.

“Ok-Okay, H--...Hey Sam, I-I’m Alex... Wh—What can I help you with today?” Alex replied, 

“I work at Winchester ink . The parlour across the street” Sam gestured to the shop across the street. “And, I was wondering if you guys stocked any type of marker pens, I used up the last of all I have to other day, and I need to stock up..?”he asked

Alex nodded, looking to Sam. 

“Y-Yeah!! We stock marker pens, was th-th-there any specific brand you were hoping to bu-buy??” She asked

“What brands do you stock..?” he asked back.

“Le-Lets see.” Alex started “We stock sharpies, letra-le-lee-letraa-“ She took a breath, blushing slightly. She could never say the name of the brand “letraset” without stuttering and stumbling over her words.

“Letraset?” Sam asked

“Y—Yeah, that.. Uhm, Winsor and Newton...Oh! We ju—just got some Copic mark-mark-makers in!!” She added, smiling excitedly.

“Oh cool!! I mean, would I be able to get some letraset markers..Do you sell them just as single markers, or do you have to buy a whole load..?”

“Oh-Uhm.. We sell only sell them singularly right now, but you can buy a whole load if you need!! Do you want me to show you where they all are...?”  
Sam nodded, smiling to Alex.

So, Alex lead Sam to the back of the store, where there was a large set of shelves. On the middle shelve, there was a huge selection of letraset markers. There were around one hundred colours to choose from. All the markers were double ended, there was a tick chisel type end, and a thin bullet point end.

“Woah, there’s so many to choose from!! How much are these”

“Uh-Uhm...It’s £1.95 for one marker.. Oh we have a deal on at the mo-mo-moment!! Twelve Markers for £10.95”

“That’s a great deal!!” Sam smiled, looking to Alex, before his eyes wondered over the markers. After picking up a decent selection, of fifteen, he and Alex returned to the front of the shop, where the till was. She put the markers into a stripped lime green and white paper bag and handed it to Sam.

“That will be £16.80 then, Sam..” 

“Okay, hey, do you have a card machine?” Sam asked

Alex nodded, reaching under the front desk, and grabbing the card machine. She waited and watched Sam as he got his credit card out, She looked to the tattoos on his arms, admiring the details and colours in the flames on the one arm, and the intricate scales of the snake on the other.

When Sam noticed Alex looking to the tattoos on his arms, he smirked.

“So you like tattoo’s huh?” He asked, putting in the card details on the machine.

Alex nodded, looking up to Sam.

“You got any?” 

Alex shook her head

“You /want/ any?”

Alex nodded, blushing slightly at Sam’s emphasis on the word want. Sam smiled; he took the card out of the machine, and put it back in his wallet. Then, he got out a piece of white card and a pen from his back pocket. He quickly scrawled something down on the card, and handed it to Alex. He smiled again, and then turned and walked away.

“I’ll see you around Alex” Sam called, walking out of the shop and closing the door behind him.

Alex watched as Sam walked back to Winchester ink, she couldn’t help but watch how his body moved, and how good his but looked in those jeans. 

She then walked back into the art gallery, and sat down where she sat before, looked down to the card Sam had given her. It was a business card, but with something written at the bottom of it. In bold capital letters, it read.

SAM WINCHESTER  
BODY ART EXTRUDANEAR   
75 NORTH STREET  
07700 900848  
SAM@WINCHESTERINK.COM

The, written in Sam’s handwriting at the bottom was.

*The cute art shop employee gets 15% off – SAM~WINCHESTER*

Alex suddenly froze. Her eyes focused on one word.

“C-Cute...?” She whispered to herself, before she looked up from the card, over to Winchester Ink. She felt herself blush and her heart beet quicken.

“Sa—Sam thi—thinks I’...I’m cute?!” She questioned to herself.

Alex was about to start over thinking things, like she always would in situations like that, when she was pulled out of her train of thought by the sound of footsteps walking towards her. She looked up to see Tahmoh, who must’ve just got in. He grinned, putting two paper cups of coffee, and two small brown paper bags on the table, which most probably contained cake, on the on the coffee table, he ran his hands quickly through his short brown hair, and looked to the card in Alex’s hands.

“What’s that in your hands?” He asked, pointing to the card.

“I think one of the tattoo artist’s across the street likes me...” She whispered, smiling to herself.

Tahmoh smirked, taking off his leather jacket and putting it on the coat pegs near the door, he handed Alex her coffee and sat down with her.

“Who wouldn’t like you, Alex, you’re wonderful, you’re like my kid sister who I must protect from douche bags.. Is this guy a douche bag, will I have to protect you?” He asked

Alex giggled. 

“Pffh, No, Tahmoh!! He-...He’s cool. I—I mean, I only talked to him for a fe-few minutes..” She answered

“Lets hope he comes back, so you can talk to him more ~“Tahmoh winked, before taking a sip of his coffee.


	2. 1

The rest of the working week dragged on slowly for Alex. She worked, listened to some music whilst she helped Tahmoh a bit more with the new display in the window, and worked on the small number of orders that had come in, Tahmoh and Alex had set up an website, where people could order their art supplied on line. 

She’d eat lunch with Tahmoh, but on Fridays, she’d eat alone , this was when Tahmoh would head out into town, to meet with his friend Dan. Alex would end up browsing Pintrest on her phone or watching youtube videos whitest she ate. After lunch she’d continued working until five pm, this is when she closed the shop and went home. 

Alex had Sam stuck in her mind all the time she was working on the Sunday. It had been only a few days since she had met Sam, and she couldn’t stop thinking about him... 

She’d been glancing over to the tattoo parlour all morning, hoping that Sam would come back to the shop, to buy more some more art supplies or maybe just for a friendly chat... She sat in the art gallery, like she had done on Thursday, This time having her stone grey headphones on.

Tahmoh was working on a few orders, in the small stock room that was at the very back of the store.

She had a soft instrumental music piece playing quietly. Alex was sleepy, and she wanted nothing more to dose off and have a nap. She was wearing a warm ink black, turtle neck jumper, that was incredibly soft. The jumper also happened to be a size too big for her, so the sleeves hung over her hands when she didn’t roll them back. 

It was raining outside, and there was a cold wind in the air. It was the usual weather for October. The constant pitter patter of the rain didn’t help Alex’s sleep state. 

She yawned, rubbing her eyes, she stood up and stretched out her arms, suddenly hearing the bell on the door ring. Someone must’ve come into the shop. She took of her headphones and put them on the coffee table, along with her phone.

So, Alex walked into the main part of the shop. Standing at the front desk was a guy. He was tall, but not as tall as Sam. 

His eyes were fern green, rimmed with a little bit of charcoal black eyeliner. His hair was a sandy blond, with one or two small teal blue highlights in the fringe, it shaved short into a military style. He wore a crocodile green tank top. He also wore a pair of ripped denim jeans along with a pair of battered crimson red converse trainers, which had dirty white laces. His skin was slightly tanned and his cheeks were dotted with freckles, both of his bare shoulders were inked with tattoos., and he had a lip piercing, a chrome silver ring though the left side of his bottom lip. 

The left shoulder having a large hand print, coloured with different shades of red and orange, and the right having a simple pentagram, coloured in block, with black ink. He bared some resemblance to Sam. He had sliver ear buds in, and was listening to loud rock music. Alex new it was loud, because she could hear it from where she was standing.

This guy was too busy looking at his phone to realise that Alex was standing in front of him. Alex smiled slightly to her, before she looked to the guy.

“H-..He-..He—Hello.” She managed to call out, in the loudest voice she could.

This guy looked up from his phone and took out his ear buds. He smirked, his eyes checking out Alex.

“Hey there, you must be Alex? My brother came in here the other day.” He said his voice loud and somewhat over enthusiastic, like Sam, he had an American accent. Alex nodded and smiled shyly. Dean smiled back; he gave out his left hand to shake. Alex saw that this guy had the AC/DC logo tattooed on the inside of his wrist. A few centimetres above the logo, he had the date “18.09.08”, along with the name “Castiel”, tattooed in beautifully neat lettering. She gave a small smile, and shook the guy’s hand. 

“Wh—Wh-....Wh—Wha--....Wha-What... What. What can I—I..I-I...” Alex started. She just couldn’t get her words out. She blushed, looking away from this guy, she felt herself start to panic.

“S-..Sorry...”She whispered.

The guy smiled.

“It’s okay... Don’t worry, take your time, there’s no need to be sorry doll.” He said

“Ok-O—Okay...Uhm...Wha-What can I...I hel-hell-help you with...?” Alex stammered. Her voice breaking slightly. 

“Okay, like I said before, my brother, Sam, he came in here a few days ago, to buy some markers...”The guy said, gesturing over to Winchester Ink, like how Sam did before. 

Alex nodded, watching the guy.

“Do you happen to have any more of those markers, I mean, in a specific shade of blue..? I saw he was working on a final draft for a client, and the shade of blue he was using...Uh, I think it was.. shit. Hang on” Dean reached into the back pocket of his jeans and got out a scrap of paper. “Uhm, B445, French Navy Blue.., Yeah, that one! Do have another one of those??, the colour is radical, I want to buy one for myself. I asked Sammy if he’d let me borrow it, but he knows if i borrow something of his, it never comes back..” He smirked

Alex giggled. “I think we ha-have a few of them left, sir, I can lead you to where they all are!! “

“That’s great, But Please, Sweetheart, call me Dean.” Dean chuckled,. The two of them walked to the back of the store where the markers were on the shelves. 

After Dean picked up the marker he wanted to buy (it was the last one as well, Alex reminded herself to tell Tahmoh that they needed to stock up on that shade of blue).

After Dean had paid for the marker, he noticed Alex was looking to his tattoo’s. 

“S-So...Are you a tattoo artist as well...?”Alex asked .

“Yeah, I am, and I’m pretty good, if I don’t say so myself~!!” Dean boasted. Alex smiled at this comment.

“Why don’t you come over to the shop after you finish up here, and I can show you some of my work?” Dean asked a slightly flirty tone in his voice. 

Alex smiled apologetically.

“I-I’m sorry Dean, but I can’t... Uh, I-..I’m busy tonight...” She said quietly.

Dean nodded. “It’s okay, maybe some other time huh?” He asked. 

Alex just nodded. 

“Okay, look, I’ll seya around Alex” He said, smirking, and then winking at Alex, he then turned and left the shop. 

Leaving Alex, feeling a little guilty, and slightly panicked.

She’d just told a blatant lie to Dean. She wasn’t busy, she just... She didn’t think she could go over there, not at that time anyway. In all honestly, Alex really wanted to go over to Winchester Ink herself, so she could look at Dean’s tattoo designs, and also talk to Sam more and get to know him.   
But she was worried that she would come off with the wrong impression. That she would be annoying, clingy or just plain awkward. Or that she would get overwhelmed by the social situation and fall into the swirling whirlpool of an anxiety attack, and when she got into those, she didn’t want people to see her in that state of panic. Alex sighed with frustration, rubbing her eyes, she went back into the side room, where she picked up her headphones and plugged them back into her phone. 

She put her headphones on, turned her music on, she changed the song that was playing, and put on Halseys’s “Young God”. She breathed deeply, then grabbed a sticky note from the cabinet of draws. She wrote in bold lettering “TAHMOH, WE NEED TO STOCK UP ON THE LETRASET MARKER B445, (FRENCH NAVY BLUE)”.   
She then stuck it on top of his laptop. 

Alex spent the rest of the afternoon, trying to calm herself down, and not feel guilty for lying to Dean.


	3. 2

Two weeks later, Alex decided shed go over to Winchester Ink.  She managed to talk with Sam over the past two weeks, ever now and then. Sam would come into Angel arts and crafts, to pick up one or two things. Sometimes after Sam had paid for the things he'd brought, the two would just talk, about anything and everything, until someone else can to the till, or when Tahmoh would drag Alex away. Alex would blush when this would happen, and Sam would laugh, saving before he went back to Winchester Ink with his purchases.

Alex walked across the street to the tattoo pallor, clutching the card Sam had given her him her right hand, as if it was some form of comfort. She looked into the large glass window of the pallor before she went in. It looked to be very well lit. Alex noticed there was a chrome grey vase of fresh roses in the window. She smiled to herself, and put the card Sam had given her back into the pocket of her jeans, before she walked into the shop. 

The first thing she noticed was the strong smell of disinfectant. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She stepped into the shop, and closed the door behind her. She could hear tattoo machines buzzing quietly over the sound of rock music playing from overhead speakers.

She realised she was standing in a small reception area, which had a seating area which consisted of two maroon red sofas that had black pillows with sugar skulls sewn onto them. There was also a chrome black coffee table, which was had several ring binders in a pile on it, they were all different colours. The walls in this waiting area were painted an iris purple, and there were pictures of finished tattoos on the wall, along with pencil sketches of tattoo designs, these were in ornate sea foam green frames. No one was at the front desk at the time. 

So, Alex walked over and sat down on one of the red sofas. They were made of leather, and were incredibly comfy. She glanced over to the coffee table, looking at the labels on the ring binders. One was a rose red, and had "S WINCHESTER" written in bold black capital letters. Another ring binder was basil green and had "THE DEANMON" scrawled in jagged, spiked letters. The third ring binder was a honey orange, and had "CAS(TIEL)" written in silver pen. This writing was clean, and précised. Like each letter had been measured to the exact millimetre. Underneath that was a sapphire blue ring binder with "QUEEN OF MOONDOOR" written with orange ink that made it pop. At The bottom of the pile was a wine purple ring binder with "CROWL" written in red capital letters. 

She picked up the first ring binder she saw, the rose red one with "S WINCHESTER" marked on it. 

"I think this is Sam's..." She quietly said to herself, as she opened the ring binder, and started to look through it. The artwork in the ring binder mainly consisted neo traditional tattoo designs. One the caught Alex's eye was a design of the bust of a woman. She stared in awe at the design. In the design, this woman had jaw line French navy hair that was all messed up and tangled. This must've been the design Dean told her about.  The woman's eyes were closed, and her mouth cut open on either side, like the joker.  The woman was stark naked, and had nipple piercings in her perky breasts. The tattoo was in a neo traditional style.

She continued to look through the binder, at several more of the beautiful designs. Alex went to put the ring binder back on the table and look in a different one, when she heard a familiar voice say her name. She looked up to see Dean. 

"H-He-Hello Dean..!"She said quietly

"Hey Alex, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Y-Yeah... Hey, I-Is Sam in?"  asked

Dean nodded. "He is, but he's with a client at the moment, but you're welcome to wait here." 

"O-Okay"

Dean smiled. "You see anything you like?" he asked

"I-I only just got in here, so I've only looked through this binder" She pointed to the binder marked "S WINCHESTER". "The stuff in that one is pre-pr-pretty cool!!" She commented. Alex looked to the coffee table.

"Apart from you and Sam... Who else works here Dean?"

"Well... Apart from me and Sammy, there's Charlie" Dean pointed to the sapphire blue binder." She specialises in lettering, sketch work and trash polka. Then there's, Castiel, but most people call him Cas." He pointed to the honey yellow binder "Cas is mostly an all rounder, but his specialty is realism and portraits... And finally, Fergus, but he insists that everyone calls him Crowley. Crowley is a master when it comes to Japanese and American traditional." Dean pointed to the wine purple binder.

"Th—That's awesome... What do you specialise in..?" Alex asked

"Bio-Mechanical and black and grey horror."

"And Sam..?"

"Sam's specialty is Neo traditional, he's also fantastic at new school " Dean explained. He looked to the corridor, that lead to the workshops out back, to see Sam walking with his client, who now had a bandage on his right forearm. The client had a small plastic wallet, which was full of after care information

"Don't hesitate to call or pop in, if you think something isn't right" He said to his client, before he smiled and showed the client out. Once the client was gone, he closed the door to the shop behind him and looked to Dean, and then to Alex. Sam smiled at Alex, this made her blush, and immediately look away from Sam, to the wooden floor of the shop.

"Right~ So, I'm just going to finish that design off, I'll seya in a bit Sammy, and I'll probably see you tomorrow Alex" Dean said, winking at Sam and smirking before he got up and walked off quickly. Leaving Sam and Alex to themselves.

Alex looked back to Sam as he came and sat where Dean had sat before. Today, he wore a white t-shirt, with a sky blue plaid shirt on top. It was un buttoned, and he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, just like how he did the other time. He was wearing a black benea hat over his long hair. Like Dean, today Sam wore a pair of denim jeans, they were ripped at the thighs.

"He-Hey..." Alex mumbled.

"Hi Alex, you okay?" Sam asked

Alex just nodded, trying her best to keep eye contact with Sam, and to not panic.

"I—I'm fine. How...How are you Sam" She whispered. 

"I'm good, a little tired, but good." Sam replied, suddenly taking out a small remote control from inside one of the draws on the coffee table, and changing the song on the overhead speakers. An energetic guitar rythem started to play, and Alex looked to Sam. She felt her panic start to fade.

Blink 182's "the rock show"  started to play. She smiled brightly.

"You know this Band..?" Sam asked, seeing the smile on her face.

"Y-Yes!! It's blink!! They're one of my favourite bands!!" Alex answered, still smiling. 

"Awesome..!! Do you like any other bands Alex"

"Uh-Uhm... The used, My Chem... Oh, and Linkin Park, I mean I like so m-m-mm-many different gen-genres of music to be fair.."

"Aw neat!! Linkin Park are cool..!! I was lucky enough to see Linkin Park live a few months ago, and they were fantastic. The only downside was that I got stuck in a mosh pit when they were performing "Bleed It Out", and ended up with a black eye and Dean making jokes about it for weeks after..."

"Oh god...I-I've never been to a concert... Not really my thing to be honest... t-too many people..."

"I get that, it got so crowded when I went"

"Y-Yeah...Hey, What Bands do you li—like Sam..?"

Sam smiled. "I like too many!! But my favourite bands, has to probably be Of Mice and Men..."

"I-..I've never heard of them, are...are they any good?"

"Yeah!! They're fantastic, I have one of their CD's in my brother's car, you can borrow it if you want, and then return it to me when you're done with it, or when you're bored with it...?" 

Alex smiled, and nodded... "I-I think I'd like that..." She said quietly.

"I'm going to go and get it for you now then; do you want to come with me...?"

"Y-Yes please..." Alex answered as she stood up. Sam smiled back to Alex; he stood up as well, and went to lead the way out, when he heard a loud and deep voice, that had a slight Scottish twang call from behind him. 

"GET IN THERE MOOSE!"

Alex and Sam turned around to see another guy. He was shorter than both Sam and Dean, but taller than Alex, who stood at about five foot four. So, He must've been about five foot nine, maybe five foot ten... He had a kind of stocky build and pale skin. His black brown hair was cut short, and spiked up at the fringe. His eyes were a mix of green and brown. He wore a grey t-shirt along with a pair of black denim jeans, and leather converse style shoes. He had two dragon tattoos on his shoulders, which travelled down his arms to his elbows. He smirked at Sam, and then winked suggestively.

"Piss off Fergus!!" Sam retaliated

"It's Crowley, dumbass." Crowley grumbled 

"Yeah, Yeah whatever Crowley, come on Alex, let's get out of here" Sam said, he smirked, and looked to Alex, who was now blushing a little.

Alex just smiled and nodded, and then Sam and herself walked out of Winchester Ink. Sam went over the chrome black Chevy 76 Impala that was parked just to the side of the parlour. He got out a set of car keys, and unlocked the door, he then reached in to the glove compartment, and picked out a black cd case, it had a grey-ish coloured sea shell on it, and in small letters, the words "OF MICE AND MEN – RESTORING FORCE" were written on it. He smiled slightly, before he gave the CD to Alex, and locked the car back up.

"This is my favourite CD..!! My favourite song on that is track... Track 10, you're not alone...!" Sam explained to Alex, as the two of them walked back to Winchester Ink. Alex stopped outside of Winchester Ink. It was starting to get dark, so Alex wanted to get home.

"I-I...I think I should get going now Sam..." Alex said quietly. 

"Okay, do you want a lift?" Sam asked

"I-It's okay, I'm walking with my work colleague, Tahmoh" Alex replied. 

"Okay, just, stay safe okay?."

"I-I...I will stay safe, N...N okay... Y-Yeah... I'll seya tomorrow" Alex said quietly, she smiled to Sam. Sam smiled back, and then Alex started to walk off to her flat. 

Sam walked back into the reception area to see Crowley sitting behind the main desk, on one of those seats that you could adjust the height of. He was on his Phone. Most probably texting someone. He looked up from his phone and smirked at Sam.

"So, you and that darling together or what?" He asked

Sam just sighed. "No. Crowley. We aren't... We aren't together...I only met her a few days!!" He said bluntly

Crowley chuckled "I'm only messing with you" he said, smirking. 

"Yeah..Of Corse you are..."Sam said underneath his breath, as he walked to his work station and started to pack away things.

Meanwhile, Alex walked back over to angel arts and crafts. She saw that Tahmoh was waiting for her outside. He'd locked up the shop for the night, and was ready to go home. He smiled when he saw Alex.

"How'd that go then, did you talk to Sam?" He asked, as the two of them walked down the street into town. Tahmoh and Alex were room mates, they shared an apartment that was above a coffee shop not to far from Angel arts and crafts.

"It--It went GREAT!! Tah--Tahhhh-Tahmoh, he likes lin-linkin park!! N look!!" She put the CD Sam had given her up to Tahmoh's face " He--he gave m-m-m-mm-me a CD to li-listen too~!!" She said in an happy voice, she was grinning from ear to ear. 

Tahmoh chuckled, ruffling Alex's hair.  "That's wonderful news!! Now, let's get ourselves home" he said.


	4. 3

When Alex and Tahmoh got back to their shared apartment that evening, the first thing Alex did was make herself a mug of fruit tea. She then turned on her laptop , and sat herself down in the living room on the two seater sofa. She was browsing tumblr, when Tahmoh sat next to her. He'd changed into a comfy outfit, which consisted of a short sleeved stone grey T-shirt and ink black jogging bottoms. He'd made himself a mug of weak black coffee, and he yawned as he rubbed his front blue eyes. 

"Tahmoh~When are you next seeing D--Dan..?" Alex asked smirking as she looked to him

"This Friday, like always, why do you ask?" 

"You neeeeeeeed to ask him out on a date, you guys are perfect for one another~"

Tahmoh chucked, blushing slightly. He'd been questioning his sexuality for some time now, and had come to the conclusion that he was bisexual, he'd had a crush on Dan for a little while now. Dan was openly gay. The two of them were childhood friends, and had grown close over the past few months.

"Ill get round to it one day, but I could say the same thing to you about that tattoo artist across the street..." 

Alex's breath hitched at the back of her throat, she blushed intensely, and looked away from him, to her laptop screen, suddenly smiling to herself.

"I--I know I should, Tahmoh...just..I'm worried I'll fuck up.. ."

"I get that, its completely understandable" Tahmoh reassured, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

"Wa-Wait.. y--y'kno.. i-i.. I-- I mean.. I could ask him if he wants to get coffee....Tahmoh, Do you think th-th-tha-that would be okay..??" She asked, looking to him.

Tahmoh grinned, nodding.

Alex decided she was going to text Sam, but after she had finished her fruit tea, and gotten changed into her pyjamas. She got up from the sofa and placed her laptop where she was sitting. As she left the living room, she heard Tahmoh call 

"Alex there's smutty fan art of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson on your dash!!!". 

This made Alex grin to herself. 

Meanwhile, Sam sat in the front seat of his Dean's car, his brother driving Sam home. They sat in a comfortable silence, with Back in Black by AC/DC playing, until Dean had to go and open his mouth. 

"So...Alex, what do you think of her...?" Dean asked. Sam looked to his brother and raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean..?" He questioned.

"Do you think she's cute~.?" Dean sang

Sam sighed slightly and looked away from Dean. Why were his brother and co-worker taunting him with his feelings growing romantic feeling towards Alex...?! He found Alex different to all the other women he had met. She seemed to be quirky, but in a good way. And to Sam, Alex had the prettiest eyes, the friendliest and most helpful personality, and a great taste in music. in Sam's eyes, she was a very down to earth woman.

"You think she's cute, don't you Sammy?"

Sam sighed again, blushing slightly.

"Sammy~?"

"Yeah...She's cute" Sam said quietly. Sam saw Dean smirk and heard him whisper "go get em tiger" under his breath.. So Sam playfully punched him in the leg.

"Bitch." Dean muttered, smiling slightly

"Jerrrrrk~" Sam retaliated. 

When Dean had dropped Sam off at his apartment, Sam dropped off his rucksack in the hallway and went into the kitchen. As he started to boil the kettle, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. This meant he had a text. Sam reached for his phone and unlocked it.

UNKNOWN NUMBER – (0770 906569) 

"Hello!! Is this Sam Winchester from Winchester ink? It's Alex here, you know... the cute art shop employee (lol I'm actually the co owner just FYI ;)) )."

Sam smiled at this. He added Alex's number to his phone, and the replied with

"Hey Alex,(who is the co-owner of angel arts and crafts), yes, It's me, the one and only Sam Winchester, of Winchester Ink!!"

A few minutes later, Sam got another text from Alex.

"Hey Sam!! I've started to listen to that CD you lent me... It's really good!! So far, track four.. "Would You Still Be There" is my favourite..!!"

Then he got another text through.

"Scrap that...!! Track five, "Glass Hearts" is now my favourite!!" OMG <333"

Sam laughed at that comment, and then replied saying

"Are you gonna say that with every track Alex??? D':"

Immediately, Sam got a reply.

"NAH MATE, CORSE NOT ;))"

Sam smiled again, then realising that the kettle had boiled, he had himself a mug of black coffee, and he then sat himself in the small living room. 

Sam replied to Alex's recent text message by saying.

"Sure you are :P"

Then Sam started to drink his coffee. About nine minuets later, Sam got another text from Alex

"Identity disorder"...now that's some good stuff right there... :))"

Sam read the message several times, and raised an eyebrow. He wondered is Alex was okay, seeing as there were lots of ellipsis's in the message.

"You OK Alex?"

A few minutes later, Sam got a reply.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I just... the song just hit home tbh..It's a powerful song, with a great meaning." 

Sam just replied with a simple

"Yeah..It is."

Sam went back to drinking his coffee, when Alex texted him again.

"So.. Uh. I was thinking. Maybe. If you wanted, we could hang out tomorrow after we both finish work, like get coffee or something.. Like , I know a nice shop that's not too far away from where we are both based.. (its actually the shop me and Tahmoh live above!!) It's ok if you don't want to tho!"

Sam smiled brightly at this, he replied with

"I would love to Alex!! "

He was now blushing like a teenager who'd been asked out on their first date. Sam smiled to himself, and then sent a text message to Dean.

"Me and Alex are getting coffee after work tomorrow, so don't wait up for me, I'll get the bus home."

What seemed like just a few seconds later, Sam got a reply from Dean

"Way to go Sammy!! And okay..! Stay safe kid ;) "

Sam sighed to himself, knowing that Dean meant "Stay Safe" in the way that wasn't to do with safely crossing the road or lighting a fire... He meant it in that way... in a sexy way!! 

"DEAN. We aren't going to... You know. We are just going to get coffee, and hang out"

Dean just replied with

"Whatever you say bro,have fun when you get your "coffee" and "hang out" ;) ...!"

Obviously Dean was joking all this time, and Sam knew he was, but Sam was still going to give Dean a bit of a hard time when he saw him at work tomorrow. Sam got up and grabbed his charger from the shelf on the other side of the living room, that was next to the tv. He put his phone onto charge, and then took his empty mug of coffee back into the kitchen to wash up. When Sam was finished washing up the mug, and he had put it on the drying rack, he went back into the living room, to see he had a new message from Alex.

"Okay, So, I'll see you tomorrow Sam, probably before after work tho, I'll come meet you at Winchester Ink, ok? I finish work at 5pm, I'll be over there just after i finish up...!!"

Sam smiled and replied saying

"Okay, that's great!! I'll see you tomorrow Alex. :)"


	5. 4

The next day, Alex was woken up a lot earlier then usual by Tahmoh bursting into her room, with a cheerful smile, and an enthusiastic"good morning", Alex replied with an unenthusiastic grumble. She wasn't a morning person, but Tahmoh sure was!!

Tahmoh always woke Alex up, unless he or Alex were sick, and that was rare for both of them. She was still half asleep as the two of them are breakfast. Tahmoh kept on making comments about how Alex had a "hot date" later that day, these comments going straight over Alex's head, as she ate a slice of honey covered white toast and drank her coffee that was far, far to strong for her, and didn't have enough sugar in it..!!   After they ate, the two of them got dressed and got ready to leave. Alex decided today she'd wear a black and white striped shirt, layered with her favourite my chemical romance T-shirt over it. She also decided to wear camo print trousers, and her old pair of dm boots, that she'd had for many years. The laces were all frayed at the ends, she made a mental note to think about investing in new ones soon. Even though every time she made that note, she never brought new laces!!!

After the two of them were dressed and ready to go, Alex locked up the apartment and the two of them started walking to Angel arts and crafts 

Alex waved to the raven haired Batista as she walked past the coffee shop herself and Tahmoh lived above. He was cleaning one of the tables that was close to the large windows of the shop. The Batista grinned and waved back, before he quickly went back cleaning the table 

They opened up angel arts and crafts around an hour earlier then usual . This was because they were receiving a shipment of art supplies, and needed to sort everything out, putting the new stock out, and tidying up the stock room. 

As soon the shipment of new art supplies had arrived at angel arts and crafts, Tahmoh and Alex quickly got to work. The two of them worked up until midday, when they had a quick coffee break, where they were sitting in the gallery, and then got back to work. Just after one in the afternoon, there had been a sudden rush of customers. Tahmoh had been serving them, whilst Alex sat on the floor in the stock room.  She was concentrating on making a tally of the new sets of water colour palettes and sets of brushes.  The rush came and went, and the shop was soon quiet again. 

When the shop was quiet, Alex emerged from the stock cupboard, with the new sets she'd collected up. Alex quickly walked over to where the paints were kept, this was on the far left hand side of the shop, near to the entrance gallery. Angel arts and crafts stocked many types of paint, from acrylics to water colours to oil paints. She started stacking up the sets of watercolour pallets and brushes, when she heard footsteps coming up behind her, and someone lightly tap on her shoulder. 

She turned to see Sam. He wore a flint grey, long sleeved shirt, along with the same jeans as he wore the day before. On his feet, he wore black DM boots, laced up with mustard yellow laces. His hair was tied back into a tight man-bun, and he had a little bit of stubble on his jaw line. 

"Good afternoon Alex, or should I say Co owner of Angel Arts and Crafts~" he sang

"Oh, Uh!! He-Hello Sam, n just call me Al--Alex... uhm, what'd ya coome here for t-t-tt-today?" She asked with a giggle as she stacked the last few pallets of watercolours.

"I'm just here to pick up an A5 sketch book and a few more markers for Charlie. She would've come over herself, but she's working with a client right now, so I offered to come over and get the stuff for her " Sam explained.

"Oh!! That's so th-th-thoughtful of you.. you know where the things you need to buy are, right?" 

"Yeah, I do" Sam nodded.

"Ok-Okay" Alex smiled. Sam smiled back, and then walked across the shop, to find what he needed to get for Charlie.

One Sam had found what he needed, he paid for the items, and went back to Alex, who was now rearrange the single boxes of winor and newton inks. 

"I'll see you at around five Alex, Do you want to come over to Winchester Ink, before we head out..?" Sam asked

"Yeah, Yeah.. That'd be good!" Sam answered, nodding.

"Ok..Ok-Okay Sam.. I'll see you at five" Alex said quietly. She smiled to Sam. Sam smiled back for the last time, before he turned around and walked off out of Angel Arts and Crafts, back over to Winchester Ink. 

Sam walked back into Winchester Ink, to see Crowley perched on the stall at the front desk. He was on the phone to someone. He was smiling widely.

"....I'll see you later love!" Crowley said, before he ended the call. Crowley then looked to Sam, and smirked.

"Who was that Crowley?" Sam asked, walking over to the front desk and putting the vase down.

"It was Steph you dumbass... Who else would I call Love?!"

"Uhm, maybe Dean, sometimes you two bicker like an old married couple and it's hilar-"

"Shut up. Anyway!! Steph!! They're going to be popping in here at half five." Crowley answered, looking to the paper bag which had the stuff in for Charlie.

"Awesome.. I'll be done for the day and out of here when they come in... So say Hi to them for me..!! ." Sam said, He started to walk away from Crowley, when he heard him laugh quietly under his breath. Sam turned to Crowley.

"What?"

"Did you go back to that art shop just to see that cute chick you was with yesterday?" He asked

Sam sighed in annoyance at Crowley's remark. He pointed to the paper bag before he spoke.

"I didn't go back there just to see her, I went to pick up stuff for Charlie... And Crowley, that cute chick, She has a name..." He said, turning and slowly walking away from Crowley, back to his work area.

"Touchy." Sam heard Crowley mutter. 

Sam sighed to himself, opening the door of his work station open and walked into the room. He had cleared a space on the large table that was against one of the walls that had been painted lime green. On this table was a clear plastic container, this contained many coloured inks in small plastic bottles. Next to this container was his trusty hardback sketchbook, which he did all of his rough work in before he made a final draft, to show to a client. He was starting to run out of pages. He made a note to himself to buy another one soon 

Next his sketchbook was a large pencil case, full to the brim with the markers he'd brought, along with several pencils and other art supplies. He put down the paper bag that was for Charlie, and he grabbed his rucksack from under the table. He put his rucksack onto the chair he would sit in, when he was tattooing a client, and he unzipped it. From it, he took out a clear Tupperware box, along with a fork. inside the box was Sam's lunch, A homemade pasta salad, the leftovers from his meal from the night before. Sam zipped up his rucksack and put it back under the desk. Then he sat down and started to eat. When he had finished, he washed his hands, put the empty Tupperware box and the fork back into his rucksack. Sam grabbed the paper bag, before he got up and left his work station, closing the door behind him, and walking back down the hallway to Charlie's work station. The door was open, and she had a band called skillet playing quietly from the speakers in the room. She was deep into working on a client, tattooing a trash polka tattoo onto her shoulder. Charlie had her vibrant ginger hair tied into a neet bun, and the sleeves of her neon pink plaid shirt were rolled up.

Sam walked into Charlie's room, and placed the paper bag onto the large glass table.

"Yo Charlie, I picked up the stuff you needed, give me the money later, okay?" He said watching as Charlie continued to tattoo.

"Mhm okay Sam, I'll give you the money as soon as I'm finished up here" Charlie replied, not taking her foucus off the client she was tattooing.

With that, Sam walked out of Charlie's work station, down to the reception of Winchester Ink.


	6. 5

Alex grinned to herself , looking to the now tidy stock room, shed spent the rest of the afternoon sorting the room out, whist Tahmoh worked out front. She turned and looked out to the street; it was starting to get dark. Alex checked her phone for the time. It was ten too five in the afternoon, nearly time for her to close shop and meet Sam over at Winchester Ink.

By the time Alex had locked up the store cupboard and quickly tired around in the gallery, it was dead on five pm. So Alex put her phone away in the back pocket of her trousers. She then said goodbye to Tahmoh, saying shed see him later on that evening. She then walked out of her shop and locked the shop up securely, before she crossed the road to Winchester Ink. She entered Winchester ink, the strong smell of disinfectant hitting her again. "The Pretender" by "Foo Fighters" playing quietly from the overhead speakers. 

She saw a guy standing with his back to her in the middle room. He was most probably on his phone, texting someone .He looked to be Dean's height. He wore a berry red benea hat over his hair. He wore a snow white racer back vest, along with a pair of mulberry purple chino trousers. He wore a pair of scuffed penny brown leather boots. His visible shoulder blades were tattooed with tribal style angel wings, which travelled down his back. On his left shoulder and upper part of his arm, he had a geometrical tattoo of three hexagons that went down the arm. They were coloured in grey ink. On the back of his neck he had a pentagram tattooed in black ink. The guy turned around and looked up from his phone, to Alex. His eyes were blue like the ocean. His hair was soot black and his jaw line, upper lip and cheeks were covered in mocha brown stubble. 

He gave a friendly smile to Alex.

"Hello there, do you have an appointment?" The guy asked. His voice was deep and a little raw, Alex could tell that he had just smoked a cigarette . 

"Uh..N-No..I-..I—I'm actually here t-to see Sam.." Alex explained.

"Oh!! Okay, do you want to come back here with me? I can show you too his work station"

"Y-Yeah..O—Okay" Alex said. The guy smiled slightly, and then walked off towards the back of the shop, where the work rooms were. Alex followed him.

"The name is Castiel by the way." He said to Alex

"It..It's nice to meet you Ca—Cas-Castiel... I..I'm Alex."

"Same to you" Castiel said, stopping in front of a wooden door that had a metal sign on it. The sign was engraved with "SAM WINCHESTER". 

"Sam's in there, probably finishing up for the day." 

"Okay, thank you Castiel"

"It's okay Alex. I'll see you soon. Have a good time with Sam." Castiel said, he smiled slightly, before he walked off. Alex's eyes caught on a small tattoo Cas had on the inside of his left wrist. The date "18.09.08" and the name Dean underneath it., She realised that Dean and Castiel had matching tattoos!! Maybe they were a couple, but who was she to guess.

Alex softly knocked on the door.

"Come in, the door's open" Sam called from inside his work room. Alex opened to door and entered the room. She saw Sam sitting at his desk, a black fine liner in his right hand. Sam had one ear bud in, and had his phone on the desk, next to his sketchbook. He took out the ear bud, looked up from his sketch book, and then turned his chair round, so he was facing Alex.

"Hey Alex!!" 

"H-Hey Sam... You ready to go...?" she asked

Sam nodded "Yeah, I just got to put my sketchbook away, then we can head off" he answered, before he put the lid onto the black fine liner and put it on the table. Then he closed his sketchbook and put it into his rucksack, before he stood up and stretched his arms. He yawned slightly, this made Alex giggle quietly. Sam smiled shyly, before he took his black leather jacket, and put it on. Then he zipped up his rucksack and put it onto his back, and put his phone into one of the pockets of his jeans. Then the two of them left Sam's work station, after he'd locked it up. They walked down to the reception area, where they saw Crowley sitting with a person on one of the red couches. The two of them had mugs of coffee.

Their skin was pail, and their hair long blonde hair was streaked with highlights of lemonade pink hair dye. Their eyes were a lapis blue, rimmed with ink black eyeliner. Their lips had cherry red lipstick on them. They wore a midnight black t-shirt, a pair of fossil grey trousers and a pair of garnet red trainers.

They smiled when they saw Sam walking past themselves and Crowley.

"Hey! Sammy!! , where you goin??" They called. Sam stopped walking, turned and looked to them. Alex stood next to him.

"Oh Hey Steph, I'm going out for coffee with Alex, a friend of mine. " He said, smiling and gesturing to Alex, who blushed slightly, looking to the wooden floor, away from Steph and Crowley. Alex closed her eyes and breathed in deeply,s squeezing her right hand into a tight fist, before she. She opened her eyes, and looked back up. She smiled to Steph and Crowley, not saying anything, she just nodded.

"Awh, well have fun you two!!" They said, smiling at Sam.

"Thanks Steph" Sam said, he looked to Alex. Alex smiled slightly, before she turned around, and she walked out of Winchester Ink, into the dark street. Sam followed her, closing the door to Winchester Ink behind him. He looked to Alex, who had seemed to clam up and become quiet.

"You okay Alex..?" Sam asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, so-sorry...I ju-..just got a little nervous..." Alex answered, smiling slightly. 

Sam nodded "Okay, I understand, and it's okay, you don't need to be nervous though, especially around Steph. They are one of the kindest and most understanding people I know" He explained as he smiled, taking his hand away from Alex's shoulder. 

Alex just nodded at this, then she started to walk down the street with a fast pace. Sam following behind her.

"So, where's this coffee shop then??" Sam asked, catching up to Alex, and walking by her side.

"N-Not too far... about a five minute walk. Keep up, slow poke~" Alex answered, smirking as she looked to Sam. Sam laughed quietly, making Alex smile.

The two of them walked quickly to a modern coffee shop named "Flavours of Eden". In the window, there was a neon sign that flashed "Open till late", and another that said "Free WI-FI (ask inside for the code,)". 

They entered the shop, Sam looking at the new surroundings. The shop was well lit by modern art-deco chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The wall to the right of entrance had two large wooden oak bookcases, which was full of many different types of books. There were several polished veneer tables, and comfortable looking chairs.

To the left of the entrance, near the back of the shop, was a work counter, where a barista with slightly tanned skin, jaw line length cinnamon brown hair, and whiskey coloured eyes served a woman with slim woman bubblegum pink hair. He wore a white collared shirt, deep indigo blue apron over the top of it. 

Another barista stood near to the one serving the woman. He was making what looked like a iced coffee. He had short, choppy blonde hair and stone blue eyes that shone in the light. Behind the two baristas was a large slate board, with types of warm and cold drinks on it. There was a separate board that had food orders on it,in bold lettering it said 

"FOOD SERVED FROM 10AM UNTIL 5PM, (IF YOU HAVE ANY FOOD ALLERGY'S OR DIETARY REQUIREMENTS, PLEASE TELL YOUR SERVER, THEY'LL BE HAPPY TO HELP) :) . 

Calming pop music played quietly from speakers that were in the sealing, and Sam could hear the quiet buzz of people as they talked. 

Alex and Sam walked over to the counter ,where the barista with the brunette hair was now cleaning the counter top. When he saw Alex, he grinned. 

"Good evening stutter-punk~ wheres the lovely Tahmoh this evening?" He called. His voice was underlined with a strong southern American accent, and a slight lisp, when he pronounced the word "Stutter". 

"Hello Ga-Gabe~!! N he's gone straight up to the apartment. I-Im out tonight with my fr-friend, Sam" Alex replied, smiling brightly as she pointed to Sam. 

"Oh cool, so do you want the usual?" Gabriel, asked. Alex shook her head. "The usual" for Alex was a mint green tea. She fancied a change today.

"N-Not today Gabriel, uhm could... Could I have a small hot choc-chocolate, but hold the cream and marshmallows please?" 

"Sure Stutter Punk!!" Gabriel nodded, then he looked to Sam, and smirked, pointing to him. "And what would you like, hot stuff~?" He asked, winking. Sam smiled slightly with confusion. He looked to Alex, who giggled, then back to Gabriel.

"Uhm.. A large black coffee, please" He said. 

"Okay darl, want anything else?" Gabriel asked

"No thanks" Sam answered. 

"Okay, that'll be Four pound thirty." Gabriel said. Alex got out her wallet, and handed Gabriel a Five pound Note. Gabriel took the money, and then gave Alex her change. 

"You guys can go sit down, I'll bring your drinks over too you" Gabriel said, looking to Sam and Alex. The two of them just nodded, and then went off to find somewhere to sit.

He chuckled, looking to the other barista, who looked extremely unimpressed with Gabriel. He had his arms folded, he held a cloud grey tea towel in his left hand.

"What?" Gabriel asked the other barista.

"Gabriel, please refrain from flirting with our customers. " He said, his voice had a rich Californian accent . Gabriel grinned, getting two mugs from a cupboard under the counter.

"I wasn't flirting Lucifer, I was just giving the guy a compliment" He sang. The other barista sighed with annoyance,

"Whatever... Also, Stop. Calling. Me. Lucifer.. !!" He grumbled 

Gabriel smirked. "Okay... Luci~" He said, as he started to make Sam's and Alex's drinks. 

Lucifer sighed again, passing Gabriel the milk out of the fridge.


	7. 6

Sam and Alex sat down at a small table near the front window of the shop. The two of them took their coats off, and placed their bags on the back of the comfy chairs.

"I—I..I'm sorry about Gabriel..!!" Alex said, 

"It's okay, It's okay Alex... It ain't the first time a guy has flirted with me!! " He laughed.

"O-Oh.."she smiled "But oh my goodness H-He's such a freaking flirt. Hit on me s—so much when I fir—first started coming here, ba-back when me and Tahmoh moved into one of the apartments above the sh-sh-sh-shsh-shop... Luckily, Ga—Ga-Gabriel's brother... "Lucifer".. His actual name is Nick, but Gabriel call's him that....He keeps him in line. He is the guy who was with Gabriel at the counter... " Alex said quietly 

"So, you come here often?" Sam asked. Alex nodded.

"Y-Yeah... Cause the place is open almost twenty four hours, I come here some evenings when I can't sleep because my mind is racing so much... On those nights, I end up talking with Nick about what's on my mind, he makes me chamomile tea, or a weak decaf coffee.... uhm.. One time, about three weeks after me and Tahmoh moved here, the two of us came down to here at like 1Am, and Lucifer was the only one in the shop... It was so peaceful, and quiet.. But in a good way. At the time we came down, I wasn't feeling to good, I'd entered into a bad break up with a gu-guy, he'd broken things off with me about ten minutes prior to me and Tahmoh coming down to the shop.... Tahmoh and Nick both ended up giving me motivational pep talks,whilst we drank hot chocolate..." 

she smiled. Taking a breath before she continued to talk.

"uhm..This is where Tahmoh or myself will buy coffee from, when were on a break. Gabriel and Nick run the afternoon and night shift, and two guys called Michael and Raphael run the morning and day shifts, but somtimes they swap around, if they have things planned. I--I mean, I see Michael almost every morn-morning, I--I wave to him through the window, when me and Tahmoh walk to work... The four of them are brothers and own this shop. They share the larger of the two apartments above the shop, an--and somtimes Michael and Ra-Ra-Raapph-Rahphael will invite us over for a bite to eat in the evenings..." Alex explained, smiling. 

"Oh!! That's awesome; this is a pretty little shop, I absolutely love the art deco style of it!." Sam said. 

"Y—Ye—Yeah... I like it here, the brothers are so friendly, and understanding... even if Gabriel is a flirt..." Alex sighed. She looked to Sam, noticing how his honey brown eyes shone and reflected in the light. Sam smiled, Alex looking at the small dimples that formed. He looked incredibly cute. She felt herself blush, she looked away from him. Sam chucked.

"Everything okay Alex?" He asked

"Y-Y—Yeah...!!" Alex stammered, looking back to Sam. 

Sam went to say something, when Gabriel arrived with the two warm drinks. He smiled, and placed them on the table, along with some napkins. One was folded up, he gave that to Sam. Gabriel winked, before he walked off. Sam opened the napkin the see a mobile phone number and some writing

"Text me, big boy <3 – Gabriel xo"

"Awh gr-gre-greatttt. Gabriel has done exactly what he did to me, all tha-that time back when I met him.." Alex sighed. 

"Did he call you "Big Boy" as well then?" Sam asked, laughing.

Alex shook her head. 

"No... He called me... He called me baby boy..." Alex shuddered.

Sam raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly as he took his coffee.

"He thought I was a guy..!! I--I mean, because my hair was cut short... Like shorter than Dean's, I had it shaved very vey sh--short. And I-I didn't wear any make up, well.. F-Feminine make up... and at the time... I wore really baggy t-shirts, my chest looked flat .. And what not... Anyway, I just went along with it,being this total la-la-lad, just for a week or so... uh but then one he went too far, and he really pissed me off... It was like 4am, I couldn't sleep and no one was in the shop, not even Lucifer. I'll spare yo-you the gritty details, long st-story short, I ripped off my t-shirt and flash ed what I have to him, as I wasn't wearing a bra at the time... He hasn't hit on me since. Not even once. Until this day, he sometimes jokes to me about, and it makes me cringe a li-li—little..." She whispered, suddenly bursting into a quiet burst of laughter. 

Sam, who at this time had his coffee mug too his lips, and a small amount of coffee in his mouth, blushed a bright red. He swallowed his coffee, and he started to laugh as well.

"Oh god..."was all he said as he looked to Alex as she laughed. Her eyes closed. He noticed how there were slight smile lines under her eyes, and dimples on her cheeks. She looked even more beautiful when she was happy, when she smiled and laughed.

"So yeah... You probably..pr-probably guessed by what I—I said just now, th—th-that I'm not your average lady..." Alex said, shyly smiling as she took her hot chocolate and drank some of it

"Ye-Yeah, but that's totally fine...Y-You still are incredibly cute..." Sam said, the second part of the sentence rolling off his tongue without him noticing. When he'd noticed what he'd said, he blushed again, looking away from Alex.

"Th..Thank you Sam..Y-..." Alex hesitated. "You-You-You...You're not to ba—ba..bad yourself..." She stuttered, smirking as she felt herself blush. 

Sam smirked, raising an eyebrow "Not too bad? Please~ According to Gabriel, I'm hot stuff!!" He sassed, taking a large gulp of his coffee. Alex giggled, looking to Sam. She waited until he'd put his coffee down onto the table, before she spoke again.

"Okay, Ok—Okay wh-whatever... Hey, can I ask you something?" She laughed.

"Go on..?"

"Do you have any other tattoos, apart from the two that I saw on your arms?" Alex asked

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I do... I have a American traditional revolver on the upper part of my left arm, Crowley did that for me about two years back. On my right shoulder, I have a Unicursal hexagram .. That was my first tattoo that I got... That was about seven and a half years ago. I got that done on my nineteenth birthday, when I had fist started tattooing. Dean had tattooed that for me.. Just underneath that, I have the chemical structure for dopamine. " He explained, looking at Alex. Alex grinned, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. 

"Wow!! Th-..That's awesome!!"

"Yeah, hey, you said when we first started talking,that you wanted to get a tattoo yourself, what were you thinking on getting..?" Sam asked

"Uhm... I've always wanted to get some type of skull, on my left shoulder. And...And al-also I want to get "fight off your demons" tattooed on the in-in-inside of my left for-forearm..." Alex answered. 

"ahh, cool!! I like the sound of both of them. Especially idea of the "Fight off your demons" tattoo!!"

"Th-Thanks...I-..It's because I..I used to deal anxiety, a..a lot more th-th..than I do now.., and I.. It's just something a friend of mine used to say to me.." Alex said quietly, taking a hold of her mug of warm drink, and drinking a large gulp. Then she looked to Sam and smiled.

The two of them continued to talk, about almost anything and everything. From obscure tattoos Sam and the rest of Winchester Ink had been commissioned to do, to when Alex was in college, she told Sam about all the mischief and mayhem her an Tahmoh would cause. It wasn't really mischief, it was mainly just Alex being really sassy, and Tahmoh joining in. They ordered more warm drinks, and Alex had to hold back laughter when Sam politely turned down Gabriel, only to have Gabriel laugh, and slap Sam playfully on the shoulder.

"I was only messin with ya Sammy, but still, you're freaking cute~" Gabriel said, winking, and then walking away from him and Alex. Sam having a very confused expression plastered on his face.

The two of them left the coffee shop at twenty past eight in the evening. There was a cold nip in the air; Sam and Alex were able to see their breath a little, as they left Flavours of Eden, and walked on to the pavement. There was a bus stop on the opposite side of the street. The busses came around one every fifteen minutes, the next was was scheduled to arrive at half past, in ten minutes time.

"Uh-Uhm, Do you want me to wait for your bus with yo-you..??" Alex asked, looking up to Sam.

"That'd me great, thanks for offering" Sam answered, smiling to Alex. 

The two of them walked to the bus stop, and sat down under the shelter. 

Sam saw that Alex was shivering slightly with the cold. So, Sam did what he'd do in any situation like that. He gestured to Alex to stand up  ,when she did so, Sam he took off his leather jacket, and draped it over her slender shoulders.

Alex looked to Sam, she shook her head and  went to take off the jacket and give it back to him, when Sam placed his hands softly on her shoulders. He smiled kindly.

"Sa--Sam, I--I'm fine, I don't nee-"

"Keep it on, I don't want you catching a cold if you're waiting for this bus with me~" 

"O--Oh, Okay..." Alex smiled at this, she did as Sam said, putting in his leather jacket, she felt herself blush. The jacket was warm, and smelt a little like Calvin Klein after shave.  She looked to Sam, who grinned at Alex, causing her to laugh quietly, she moved closer to him, and shyly, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging loosely.

"Uh-Uhm...Sam... Th--thank you... For uh...Uhm... T-T-TT-To-Today. It was so nice" she said, in almost a whisper. Sam nodded, in turn, hugging her back.

"It's okay, today's been absolutely wonderful, we should do this again some time soon" he replied, looking to Alex. She looked so cosy and comfortable in his leather jacket.

Alex then broke the hug, and looked to Sam, she smiled brightly and nodded. "Ye-Yeah, definitely, we should should do this again..!!"

Sam grinned again, ruffling Alex's hair. 

Soon the bus arrived, and Sam got up. Alex went to give him back his leather jacket, when Sam shook his head.

"It looks nice on you, keep it for now~" .

"Oh!! Uhm Ok-Okay!! I-..I'll seya tomorrow, yeah?" 

Sam nodded "yeah you'll see me tomorrow. Thanks again for this evening" he said, before he quickly got into the bus, he paid for his ticket, and waved to Alex  before the bus set off. 

Alex sighed softly to herself, her hands rubbing the soft leather of the jacket, as she walked back up to her apartment. 

She opened up the door, and walked in, to see Tahmoh sitting in the kitchen, on his laptop. On the side was a take away double pepperoni pizza, that looked like it'd been just delivered. 

"Aw man you got pizza??" Alex exclaimed excitedly as she walked into the kitchen. Tahmoh nodded, smirking to Alex.

"I did, and I see someone has a new leather jacket, did Sammy give that to you~?" He asked, smiling.

Alex nodded, sliding off the jacket Sam had given her and putting it on the coat pegs near the door. She picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite into it, before she got out a small plate and put a few slices onto it. She sat next to Tahmoh.

"It was a wonderful evening" Alex started, smiling widely 

Alex and Tahmoh spent the rest of the evening discussing her and Sam's outing to the Flavours of Eden, and also how it was starting to seem a little more obvious she had the biggest crush on the younger Winchester brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! any kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3 <3


End file.
